ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Stone 2
Iron Stone 2''' is the third movie in the Galactic Protectors movie cinema series. It is also the sequal to Iron Stone.' Plot In Russia, the news covers Spainhower Industries CEO Carter Spainhower's disclosure of his identity as Iron Stone. Ivan Vanko, whose father Anton Vanko has just died, sees this and begins building an omni-reactor similar to Carter's. Six months later, Carter has used his armor to help maintain world peace. He re-institutes the Spainhower Expo in Flushing Meadows to continue his father Tim's legacy. Senator Stern demands that Carter turn over the Iron Stone technology to the government. Carter refuses, claiming that foreign nations and business competitors are decades away from recreating his work, and that it is his property. The palladium core in the omni-reactor that keeps Carter alive and powers the armor is slowly poisoning him, and he has failed to find a substitute. Growing increasingly despondent and reckless due to his impending death, and choosing not to tell anyone about his condition, Carter appoints his personal assistant Meredith Caveleri CEO of Spainhower Industries, and replaces her with Spainhower employee Sandra Sorlan. Vanko attacks Carter while racing at the Circuit de Monaco, using an omni-reactor of his own powering whip-like energy weapons. Carter defeats Vanko with the aid of his portable watch armor, and learns that Vanko is the son of his father's old partner, Anton Vanko, who had collaborated with Tim on the first omni-reactor. Anton was deported to his native Soviet Union following attempts to profit from the technology and died in poverty, explaining Vanko's desire for revenge on the Spainhower family. Rival defense contractor Justin Hammer fakes Vanko's death and recruits him to perfect a line of armored suits to upstage Carter. At what he believes is his final birthday party, Carter gets drunk while using the Iron Stone armor, forcing his friend, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel Luke Fillenworth, to intervene. Luke dons Carter's Mark II armor and battles Carter. The battle ends when the combatants both fire repulsor beams at each other, creating a huge explosion. After fighting with Carter, Luke delivers the armor to the military. Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, approaches Carter, revealing Solan as undercover agent Summer Sorley-Spencer and that Tim Spainhower was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder whom Fury knew personally. Fury gives him some of his father's old material; a hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Spainhower Expo proves to be a diagram of the structure of a new element. With the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Carter synthesizes it. Vanko reveals to Carter that he is still alive and seeking revenge so Carter uses the untested element, ending his palladium dependency. At the Expo, Hammer unveils Vanko's armored drones, led by Luke in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor. Carter arrives in his new armor to warn Luke, but Vanko seizes control of both the drones and Luke's armor and attacks Iron Stone. Hammer is arrested while Carter's bodyguard Happy Hogan and Summer attempt to capture Vanko. He escapes, but Summer returns control of the Mark II armor to Luke. After defeating his drones Carter and Luke confront Vanko himself, now in a new and powerful suit of armor. Neither can match Vanko, but Vanko is ultimately defeated when they fire repulsor rays at each other, causing a large explosion. With his suit too damaged to continue the fight Vanko activates his suit's self-destruct mechanism, along with that of his drones, apparently killing himself in the process. Carter saves Meredith from the exploding drones' remains. Meredith quits as CEO, and she and Carter kiss. At a debriefing, while news footage of the Four Arms' rampage plays, Fury informs Carter that while Iron Stone is a suitable candidate for the "Protecters Initiative", he himself is not. Carter agrees to serve as a consultant if Senator Stern acts as presenter at a ceremony planned for awarding Carter and Luke with medals for bravery, which Stern reluctantly does. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson reports the discovery of a large sword at the bottom of a crater in a New Mexico desert. Characters *Carter Spainhower / Iron Stone *Meredith Caveleri *Luke Fillenworth / Diamond Machine *Summer Sorley-Spencer *Nick Fury *Happy Hogan *JARVIS 'Villians' *Ivan Vanko / Whiplash / Crimson Dynamo *Justin Hammer Aliens Used 'By Carter' *Chromastone (Iron Stone) 'By Luke''' *Diamondhead (Diamond Machine) Trivia *This movie takes place in an alternate universe. See Also Iron Stone The Incredable Four Arms Alien X (film) Captain Anodite: The First Protector The Protectors Spidermonkey (film) Spidermonkey 2 Spidermonkey 3 The Amazing Spidermonkey (film) Category:Movies